


fluff bun

by wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bunnies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “Hey.” Steve tilts his head up and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You ready for today?”Bucky puffs his chest out, hands going to his hips. “I’ve been ready my whole life.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLadyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [fluff bun 中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854540) by [Pearlson613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613)



> crossposted from [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/152387017341/for-the-prompt-thing-stucky-and-31-d)! **ETA dec 18 2016 **: now with a[Chinese translation by Pearlson613](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8854540)!****

“Excuse me, Mister!”

Steve smiles at the little girl in front of him, holding the studio door open as she and two of her friends, all wearing pink tutus, make their way out. He adjusts his bag on his shoulder, pushing his glasses up his nose, and walks up to the reception area, waving at Skye.

“He just finished class,” Skye says, flashing him a smile. “Same room as always.”

“Thanks, Skye.”

Steve makes his way through the familiar space of the ballet studio, smiling faintly whenever he sees a little kid in tights skipping around. He knows he also has a bounce in his step, excitement rushing through him, because today is _the day_.

Today, Steve is going to make one of his childhood dreams come through.

Today, him and Bucky are going to _get a pet_.

This has always been in their long term plans, as individuals who are animal lovers. After they got together four years ago, after meeting when they were volunteers at the same animal shelter, and realized they pretty much wanted to stay together forever, that goal turned into something they wanted to accomplish as a couple. Now that they’ve moved to a place that allows pets, it couldn’t be more of a perfect time.

Steve can’t help but smile when he reaches Bucky’s classroom, stomach doing a little flip like it always does whenever sees Bucky dancing. He’s all lean muscle and grace, wearing black tights, his hair up in a bun at the back of his head, quick feet moving through different poses.

“You look good,” Steve comments, smile widening when Bucky twirls around to face him and his eyes light up.

“And you have charcoal on your face,” Bucky murmurs, thumb brushing at a spot against Steve’s jaw. “Hi, honey.”

“Hey.” Steve tilts his head up and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You ready for today?”

Bucky puffs his chest out, hands going to his hips. “I’ve been ready my whole life.”

Steve snorts, poking Bucky in the stomach and laughing when he doubles over. “Go get changed. We need to go soon, or all the good pets will have been adopted.”

“ _All_ pets are good,” Bucky argues, and then kisses Steve again. “Wait for me out front?”

“Hurry.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “You’re excited, huh?”

“ _Bucky_.”

Of course Steve is excited. He’s only wanted a pet for as long as he can remember, and today he’s _getting one_.

“Alright, alright.” Bucky grins, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll be fast.”

“You always are,” Steve sighs, all faux disappointment, but it’s worth it for the outraged look on Bucky’s face.

Bucky points a finger at him. “That was rude.”

“ _Go_ ,” Steve rushes him, but doesn’t pull away when Bucky leans in to steal another kiss.

 

**

 

Bucky is fast, and five minutes later he's back, wearing skinny jeans and a red Henley, and they’re saying goodbye to Skye, leaving the studio hand in hand.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this.” Bucky muses out loud, swinging their hands back and forth in excitement. “We’re getting a _pet_ , Stevie.”

“I _know_.”

It has been a long time coming, for both of them, and now they’re finally in a place where they can make that kind of commitment.

“What are we naming them?” Bucky asks, and then perks up. “How about—”

“We’re not naming them Swanilda,” Steve interrupts him. “Or Nikiya.”

“That’s—,” Bucky tries, frowning a little.

Steve cuts him off again. “Or Spot.”

Bucky blinks. “What’s wrong with Spot?”

“Nothing.” Steve shrugs. “I just don’t like that name.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “If that’s the case, then we’re not naming them Claude, Henri, or Waffles.”

Steve presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. “Waffles?”

“You shouldn’t name your pets after _food_.” Bucky shudders. “It sounds wrong.”

“Whatever you say, Buck.”

“Damn right.” Bucky nods sharply, one strand of hair coming loose from his bun. Steve shakes his head, reaching out a hand and tucking the loose strand behind Bucky’s ear. Bucky smiles down at him, soft and fond. “Thanks, Stevie.”

“Gotta make sure you look presentable,” Steve says, winking. “Otherwise they’ll take one look at your ugly mug and not let us leave with a pet.”

Steve knows that’s not true. Frank is used to them by now, after so many years of volunteering. He’s seen them at their best and their worst, and he knows how much Steve and Bucky love the animals. Still, Steve can’t resist being a bit of an asshole.

Bucky gasps, letting go of Steve’s hand so he can clutch at his chest. “Shot through the heart,” he groans. “And here I thought you loved me.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve tells him, serious, “but pets are way cuter than you are. And they don’t steal all the blankets.”

“Why do you need blankets for?” Bucky asks, throwing an arm over Steve’s shoulder and pulling him close. “You’ve got me to warm you up.”

Steve snakes his own arm around Bucky’s waist. “I’ll make sure to remind you of that when you complain about my cold feet touching you when we’re in bed.”

“Maybe we could get a dog,” Bucky suggests. “They like sleeping on people’s feet, don’t they? Maybe they could make sure yours don’t freeze and fall off.”

“That’s what socks are for,” Steve argues. “And I’m not sure I want a dog.”

They haven’t really discussed what kind of pet they’re getting, only that they want one. Steve knows they’ve both figured they’ll find an animal they bond with, whether they’re a cat or a dog or something else. This means they’ve made sure that their apartment is ready to receive any kind of pet, and that they are both ready to deal with whatever that brings. Volunteering all these years has helped a lot with that, and they know what kind of care they are able to give to whichever animals ends up coming home with them.

This isn’t an easy decision to make. They’re both aware it is a lot of responsibility to have a pet, and they are more than willing to do whatever it takes to make sure the animal they end up adopting has a good home.

“Really?” Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “Even when most of them are the embodiment of everything you are?”

“Shuddup,” Steve huffs, digging his fingers into Bucky’s ticklish spot.

Bucky stifles a giggle, letting go of Steve and squirming away. “Foul.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, even though he really isn’t. “Come back.”

Bucky slips into Steve’s arms again, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. “We don’t need to get a dog. I just want us to get a pet we both love and give them a good home, you know? I don’t care if it’s a dog or a cat or a spider.”

Steve shudders. “No spiders.”

Bucky fights back a grin. “Sure thing.”

Steve takes a deep breath, leaning against Bucky’s side as they walk. They’re close to their destination, excitement rushing through both of them, so much so they can’t help but look at each other every few seconds and smile.

Steve knows they look like absolute idiots, but he doesn’t care.

They’re getting a _pet_.

“Hello, Mr. Castle,” Bucky calls out when they get to _Animal Castle_ , letting go of Steve so he can shake Frank’s hand.

Steve knows Bucky is trying to make a good impression, calling Frank _Mr. Castle_ and trying to look like a responsible person who will be a good pet owner, which doesn’t make a lot of sense when Frank’s already known them for _years_. He already knows they’re good with animals and that they aren’t making this decision lightly.

So Frank looks from Bucky’s hand to his face and back again, expression blank. “You’re an idiot.” Steve swallows back a laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. Frank turns to him, and then adds, “You both are. You know how everything works and where the animals are. Come back here when you find the one for you, and we’ll get you started on your adoption papers.”

“That’s it?” Bucky asks, surprised.

Steve is right there along with him. He figured it’d be a little more complicated than this, especially when dealing with Frank. He’s seen Frank reject many applications before, for reasons going from thinking people haven’t really thought this through to thinking they look like assholes.

“Kid,” Frank sighs, rubbing a hand over his head, “you’ve both been coming here for half a decade now. You’re reliable, you like animals, you treat them good and you’re patient. I’ve been to your house. I know it’s a good place. You both have experience dealing with animals, even special cases. You’re good. And if you’re not,” Frank stops, lips twitching up in a threatening smile, “like I said, I know where you live.”

Steve blinks at him, dumbfounded, while Bucky just stares at Frank with his mouth open and eyes wide.

“Th-thanks?” Bucky stutters, turning to Steve as if asking for help.

Steve startles, grabbing Bucky’s hand. “We’ll go look at the animals now, Frank.”

Frank snorts, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. “Come out front when you’re settled.”

Steve and Bucky disappear out the back, waiting for the door to close behind them before they stare at each other, incredulous.

“What the fuck?” Bucky hisses.

“I don’t know.” Steve shakes his head. “I guess… I guess he likes us?”

“Woah,” Bucky whispers, looking so flattered that Steve has to smile.

“Yeah.” Steve has to admit that he himself is having a little trouble coming to terms with Frank _liking_ them. It’s not that Frank is a bad person, he’s just… grumpy. And he doesn’t like anyone. Aside from Ms. Page, that is. And the animals, but those don’t count. “Are you ready to go give someone a forever home?”

Bucky’s face softens, eyes shining as takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, his hand gripping Steve’s tightly. “Yeah,” he says. “There’s just one thing missing.”

Steve frowns. “What?”

“A kiss for good luck?” Bucky bats his lashes, laughing when Steve pushes him away.

“Jerk,” Steve says, but pulls Bucky in a second later, brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Bucky laughs, stealing another kiss. “Let’s go.”

They divide and conquer, with Steve going in the direction of the cat sanctuary while Bucky checks out the dogs, with plans to go see the other animals if necessary. They both have their phones with them, and they agree to text each other if they find an animal that they want to take home with them.

Steve has fun playing with the cats, laughing as they try to climb his legs and one of them ends up perched on the top of his head. He takes a picture of himself and the kitty, glasses askew and hair matted to his forehead, the russian blue kitten resting its head on its paws as it peers at the phone. As cute as they look, though, Steve knows this isn’t the animal he wants to bring home.

After a few more ear scratches and prying claws out of his jeans so he can get up, Steve heads out, checking his phone to see that there are no new messages from Bucky. He makes his way to dogs, hoping to find his boyfriend and see if he had any luck with the puppies.

“He’s not here,” Malcolm, one of the shelter employees, says when he sees Steve, wrangling one of the pups back in its cage.

“Is he with Frank?” Steve asks, checking his phone again, wondering if he missed a text.

“Nope.” Malcolm shakes his head. “He skipped out to check the other animals. Said the dogs were cute,” Malcolm turns to Steve, smirking a little, “but having one puppy at home was already enough.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “I hope one of the dogs poops on you today.”

Malcolm laughs, the sound following Steve as he goes in search of Bucky. He isn’t with the birds, something Steve is relieved by. They’re already friends with Sam and Clint and have to deal with _their_ bird obsessions, they don’t need one of their own.

But Steve isn’t ready for the sight that greets him when he finally finds Bucky, though. So much so that he stops in his tracks, stomach flipping, heart suddenly filled with so much warmth and affection Steve thinks it might burst.

Because there Bucky is, sitting crossed leg on the floor, with a lionhead bunny cradled to his chest. The bunny is a big ball of grey fluff with a tiny tail in Bucky’s hand, its head coming to rest on Bucky’s shoulder, its little eyes closed and nose sniffling. Bucky’s hold is gentle as he pets the bunny with one finger, running it through its fur, his gaze bright and mouth forming a small giddy smile.

Steve grabs his phone and takes a picture while Bucky still hasn’t noticed him, wanting to preserve this moment for later. Then he steps closer, the sound of his footsteps making Bucky look up, the bunny twitching a little before he settles against Bucky again, his little nose still moving.

“Hey,” Steve murmurs, sitting down on the floor next to Bucky, their knees touching.

“He’s so soft,” Bucky answers, nuzzling his cheek against the bunny’s fur. “And he looks like a little tiny lion with all the fur around his head.”

“That’s where they get their name from,” Steve points out, bringing a hand up and joining Bucky as they pet the bunny. “You like him?”

Bucky raises his head and looks at Steve, biting down on his bottom lip. “I do, yeah. Is that okay?”

Steve stares at Bucky and then at the little soft fluff bun he’s so carefully holding to him. Right then the bunny moves, sniffling around Bucky’s neck until it presses its head under Bucky’s chin, cuddling up to him. Steve melts, having to bite down on the inside of his cheek not to coo at the adorableness that is Bucky and the bunny.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out. “That’s okay.”

Bucky’s grin is so wide and bright that it makes Steve’s heart clench in his chest, and he doesn’t stop himself from leaning in and capturing Bucky’s lips in a kiss, the bunny’s fur tickling his chin.

 

**

 

“Really though,” Bucky pipes up once they’re home, dropping the bags of supplies Frank insisted they take with them on the floor, “what should we name him?”

Steve carefully sets the bunny crate on the coffee table, kneeling on the floor. “I don’t know,” he answers, fingers carding through the bunny’s fur as he gently picks him up. “What do you think he looks like?”

“A fluffy lion,” Bucky says, sitting down besides Steve so he can pet the bunny. “But I don’t want to name him Simba.”

Steve snorts, setting the bunny on the floor and watching as it goes still, little nose sniffing the air around him. “That’s out, then. Aslan?”

Bucky wrinkles his nose, eyes tracking the bunny as it starts hopping around, ending up under the coffee table. “Veto.”

“Kovu?”

“Veto.”

“Alex?”

Bucky shakes his head, jaw tight. “Too close to Alexander.”

Steve presses his lips together, before leaning in and resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder, where he knows there are scars. Bucky snakes an arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer. Neither of them want a reminder of Bucky’s old ballet instructor and how much of a piece of shit of a human being he was.

Their bunny continues hopping, moving from under the coffee table to go explore their bookshelves, a tiny little fur ball getting to know his new environment. They watch him as the bunny comes back around, stopping in front of Bucky’s crossed legs before jumping on his lap and burrowing in the space between his thighs.

Bucky lets out a surprise laugh, hand reaching down to tickle the bunny’s fur. Steve pushes his glasses up his nose, trying to hide a smile while his heart does somersaults in his chest. That’s when he catches sight of his art books thrown hazardly on the table, spines bent and covers a little rough.

“Hey,” Steve looks up at Bucky, hand finding Bucky’s on his waist and trading their fingers together, “how about Sergei?”

Bucky blinks, tilting his head to the side as he thinks it over, a stubborn strand falling over his face and tickling his cheek. Steve reaches out and tucks it behind Bucky’s ear, letting his hand slide so it rests right on top of Bucky’s heart.

“Sergei,” Bucky tests it out, picking the bunny up and cradling it to his chest. “Sergei,” he repeats, staring intently down at the bunny, whose little nose twitches as he makes himself comfortable in Bucky’s hold. “I think I like that.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky turns and grins at him. “Yeah.”

“Sergei it is,” Steve says, and then leans in and kisses Bucky on the lips.

 

**

 

Steve thought he was ready for a bunny. He was certain he could handle one, after so many years of volunteering and helping Frank out with the animals.

It turns out he was right.

What Steve wasn’t ready for, though, is just how _adorable_ Bucky looks whenever he’s holding Sergei.

Steve’s heart almost trips out of his own chest whenever he gets home after class and finds Bucky lying on their couch, the TV on and Sergei chilling on his stomach, a small little ball of grey fur that twitches every now and then. Especially when Bucky turns to him, eyes soft and with a bright smile, practically glowing from happiness.

“Hey, honey,” Bucky says, hand coming to rest over Sergei, cupping him close. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies, a bit breathless. “The kids are really getting the hang of painting inside the lines.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh, tilting his head up when Steve leans down to get a kiss. It’s sweet and chaste, just a press of lips after a tiring day for both of them, to remind themselves that they are home.

“I saved you the last lasagna serving,” Bucky tells him. “It’s in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Bucky. Want me to get Sergei’s food as well?”

Bucky nods. “Please.”

Steve eats dinner while Sergei perches on Bucky’s thigh, Bucky feeding him lettuce and smiling at the crunchy noises it makes. Steve is filled with an overwhelming sense of affection, so much so he kind of doesn’t know what to do with himself, stopping with the fork halfway to his mouth as he stares dumbly at the man he loves and their bunny.

“I love you too.”

Steve snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Bucky’s voice, dropping his fork on his plate with a clank. “What?”

Bucky laughs at him, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I love you too.”

Steve blinks. “How do you—”

“You were staring at me with the same look you had on your face during our first Halloween together,” Bucky says, eyes bright. “Remember? That party at Sam’s?”

Steve scowls. “When I lost a bet and Sam made me dress up as Prince Charming?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smirks, giving Sergei another lettuce leaf to chew on, “and I showed up as Belle. You were looking at me then just like you are now, like you love me.”

Steve swallows, throat dry. He remembers that party, at feeling trapped and hot and uncomfortable wearing tights and a frilly shirt. He also remembers the entire world coming to a stop when Bucky arrived, hair in a half updo, wearing the yellow ball-gown so commonly known as Belle’s from _Beauty and the Beast_.

Most of all, though, Steve remembers that moment as being when he realized how in love with Bucky he was. When he realized, standing right there in the middle of Sam’s living room, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man in front of him.

“I do love you,” Steve murmurs, watching as Bucky puts Sergei on his little bunny habitat and then comes back to the couch. “So much.”

“I know.” Bucky cups Steve’s face, bringing their lips together. “And I love you.”

 

**

 

That Halloween, with Frank’s help training Sergei, Steve finally makes another one of his dreams come true.

He proposes to Bucky in their home, getting down on his knee in their living room. Sergei is at his side, holding on a piece of paper with the words ‘ _Say Yes_ ’ written on it. Bucky laughs, eyes wet with tears and kneels down in front of Steve, not bothering to preserve his pepper shaker costume.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Bucky rasps out, kissing Steve once, twice, three times. “Of course I’ll say yes.”

Steve smiles against his mouth, the headpiece of his salt shaker costume falling to the floor as Bucky threads his fingers through his hair. Beside them, Sergei starts shredding the paper and eating it, the little crinkly sounds of it joining the ones of Steve and Bucky laughing.

Steve manages to save a scrap of it, the one with the word ‘ _yes’_. He and Bucky have it framed, and they hang it above their mantelpiece, along with a picture of them on their wedding day, dressed in sharp suits, their arms around each other, Sergei cradled between their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who are curious, this is what sergei looks like:
> 
>  


End file.
